Hetalia: The Two Americas
by NuclearSauce
Summary: All America wanted was to revoke some old memories, but a trip down memory lane made America come across an old enemy...but maybe things will be alright?
1. In God we Trust

**Chapter 1: In God We Trust**

On a clear sky afternoon, Alfred Jones, more commonly known as America, had been searching through his storage closet, looking for a particular item. He didnt even know if it was still in there, but he had to find it, nonetheless.

"Aw come on, its in here, its gotta be..." Alfred said while rummaging through the closet.

It isnt a task Alfred likes, going through his closet, he commonly gets hit by bad memories in there, and this time would turn out to be no different. Eventually he finds the item he had been looking for, an old film reel, with the title of "1861-1865" on it.

"Sweet! Here it is!" Said America excitingly as he ran out of the closet, into a room where he had already prepared a film projector and a screen on the wall. He inserts the film reel and sits down, readily waiting for the film to start. The film starts suddenly, with a slideshow of old black and white pictures, showing major battles of the American Civil War, with old war music in the backround. America happily kicks back, laying his feet on a table while he guzzles down a can of soda. The film goes on to describe the backround behind the war, and some key points and battles behind it.

"Ah, old times..." America says, before slowly drifting into a flashback.

America is in a war uniform, standing infront of a man on his knees in a grassy field. The man looks strikingly similar to America, but with a dark brown hair, and lacking glasses.

"So Confederacy, are you going to give up already?" Says America, smirking at the man.

"S-Screw off!" The Confederacy says, making an effort to stand up.

"None of this would have happened if you just let every man have their freedoms!"

"None of this would have happened if you werent an IDIOT!" The Confederacy replies, now standing up.

"Listen, I never wanted it to be this way, but having you go on is not an option!" America says with an anger in his voice, now pointing a gun at him.

"Heh, yeah, same here. But death is not exactly in my plans..." The Confederacy says, looking around somewhat frantically.

"Well I hope you can make time for it..." Says America, hesitating to pull the trigger.

"Nows my chance!" The Confederacy thinks to himself, as he pulls the gun out of Americas hands and slaps him with the blunt end. Alfred falls to the ground. As the Confederacy makes a run for it.

"Aw fu...hey! What do you think your doing!" America shouts at him.

"YOU MAY HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING I HAVE, YOU MAY HAVE WON THE WAR, BUT NOT...LIFE!" The Confederacy yells, while slowly getting out of sight, never to appear again.

America gets back to reality after his flashback, and finds the film has been suddenly ended. And turns to the projector to see the film reel has been taken out.

"What?" Alfred says to himself curiously, before realizing the open door to the room. He walks outside the room to see across the hall the open storage closet, before it suddenly shuts. Curious and frightened to an extent, Alfred walks over to the door of the storage closet, and slowly opens it. He immediately notices some things out of place, and a strange presence in the room. He finds the film reel on a table and blows the dust off it, examining it immediately. Only a few seconds later, he hears a sneeze in the corner of the room, turning to it, he is shocked to see his old enemy, the Confederate States of America.

"Uh oh."


	2. Under God, our Vindicator

**Chapter 2: Under God, our Vindicator**

An awkward moment starts for the two Americas, as they stare at eachother for the first time in what seems like forever. 'What the hell!' America thinks, believing his long time rival to have been dead for years. After about 25 seconds, Alfred manages to break the silence.

"W-What are you doing in my closet! What are you doing ALIVE!" Alfred exclaims with a large shock in his voice.

"Well a man has to live SOMEWHERE reasonable!" Says the Confederacy, trying to keep his bearings in this awkward situation. "I've been living here since our stupid war ended!" Alfred is visibly shocked by this.

"WHAT!" Alfred yelps. "AND I'VE NEVER EVEN NOTICED?"

The Confederacy smirks at his reply, "Heh, I guess not. I thought you would be more aware inside your own house then this!" Alfred isn't sure how to reply to this, and tries to find the words to say in his head.

"BU- WHA- I- Why did you take the film!" Alfred shouts, trying to calm himself.

The Confederacy seems upsetted by his question. "Because...its mine, my closet, my stuff. Your invading on property of the C.S.A." Alfred gets quite angry over this.

"I dealt with you forever ago, and I won, you don't exist, NOW GET OUT OF MY CLOSET! PROPERTY OF THE U.S.A.!" Alfred yells.

"Sorry, but your going to have to leave." The Confederacy says, pushing Alfred out the door and slmaming it shut.

Alfred starts slamming on the door in anger. "Hey, Confederacy, get the hell out here!"

"Whats the magic word?" He replies, to which Alfred doesnt respond to. He sighs and opens the door. "I'm not going to leave this closet, just so you know."

Alfred starts takes a deep breath to calm himself. "...I know. But at the least bro, you can let me buy you a burger or something." The Confederacy quizingly looks at him.

"B...Burger?" He says, looking puzzled. Alfred is in absolute horror at his reply.

"DUDE! You've never had a burger?!" Exclaims Alfred, getting much too close to the Confederacy for comfort.

"N-No! I don't even know what that is!" He angrily says.

"DUUUUUUDE! You have to try one! Its only, like, the best thing ever invented!" Alfred says, inching even closer.

"First of all, stay out of my personal bubble!" He says while pushing Alfred lightly. "Secondly, what the hell is this 'Burger' thing anyway?" He says, intrigued.

"Wow, dude you really have been in here for ages! You eat it, and its like heaven in your mouth!" Alfred says with his mouth watering.

"Food? Hm, well I could use something to eat..." The Confederacy says, holding his growling stomach.

"Dude, whens the last time you ate anyway?" Alfred asks. The Confederacy thinks about this for a moment.

"Somewhere between a long time, and forever." He says, assuredly nodding.

"Man! We gotta hurry then, come on! I know this awesome place, its local!" Alfred says as he runs starts running into the hallway.

"Well wait up!" The Confederacy says he runs towards Alfred, with a sudden feeling that today might actually not be bad.


	3. I Wish I Was in Dixie

**Chapter 3: I Wish I Was in Dixie**

The curious Confederacy is lead outside by Alfred, into the busy and crowded streets of modern America. Its been such a long time since he had seen the outside world, the Confederacy is almost shocked at what America has become during his time. "So this is modern America?" He says, curiosly looking around.

"Yeah, pretty sweet right?" Alfred says rather satisfied. The Confederacy still looks around, in awe of the modern era.

"Hm, I wonder how the South is these days then." Alfred chuckles at his remark. "It really hasn't changed much to be honest!"

"What? Bullcrap!" The Confederacy replies, agitated.

"Ha, its the truth dude!" Alfred says while trying to hold back laughter. The Confederacy rolls his eyes and continues to walk forward, following Alfred. He starts to notice he's getting odd looks from people on the street.

"Hey, Alfred, why are these people looking at me funny?" He says while simultaneously glaring at a women who was looking at him.

"Hm?" Alfred looks at the Confederacy, and realizes that he is still wearing his war-torn Confederate uniform, from all those years ago. This triggers another flashback in him.

"Alfred, hello?" The Confederacy says, when he realizes the frozen Alfred. "Hey, hey, hey Alfred." He continues to say, before eventually slapping him back into his senses.

"H-Hey, ouch!" Alfred says while rubbing his hurt cheek. "What was that for?" The Confederacy is annoyed.

"You were staring off into space, I had to knock you into your senses! What were you even thinking about?" He says with intrigue.

Alfred scratchs his head. "Well, um, just old crap I guess." Images of the Civil War still race through Alfred's head. "But hey, thats nothing right? We gotta get going!" Alfred says before rushing ahead of the Confederacy. The Confederacy sighs before following him.

Eventually Alfred leads him to a building, in front of it, a large towering pillar, with two golden arches on top of it. The Confederacy stares at it in awe. "What is the meaning behind this monument?" Alfred stares curiously at him.

"Uh, its nothing special, just a sign." He says, before gesturing the Confederacy to walk inside. With hesitance the Confederacy walks in alongside Alfred. "Go found us a table dude, I'll get the food." Alfred says as he walks towards a counter.

The Confederacy finds an unmanned table, and sits down. He takes this time to look at the window, and reflect on today thus far. He sighs, "I wish I was in Dixie..." before remembering the Civil War, and the time where he actually represented something meaningful. Alfred comes to the table, with a tray of food items unfamiliar to the Confederacy.

"Come on bro, lets dig in!" Alfred says, as he happily picks up a burger and prepares to sink his teeth into it.

"Alfred, do you even remember my name?" The Confederacy asks. While Alfred looks up from the burger in his hands.

"What? Of course I do, Charles."


End file.
